Acceptance
by SongSwifteye
Summary: Syaoran has made peace with his comrades - Fai is still battling his demons. Spoilers for Ch. 203. Mostly gen, although some Kuro/Fai if you squint.


Well, I'm back, at long last, with a little Tsubasa Chronicles drabble to apologize for my long absence.

This is my first TRC fic, so comments and criticism about character portrayals, and any editing errors (it's late, and I'm tired, but that's really no excuse) are more than welcome. But please, if you leave comments and don't have an FFN account, leave an email or LJ profile if you'd like me to respond.

Thanks, and enjoy the story!

* * *

"Wai! Kuro-pon is pouting!

"Shut up, Meat Bun!"

"Shh!"

Kurogane and Mokona turned to look at Fai. The blond held a finger to his lips, smiling down at the head pillowed on his lap.

"Syaoran-kun is sleeping."

Mokona bounced over, making sure to land on Kurogane's head on the way, earning a scowl and a swipe from the gruff swordsman. Hopping onto Fai's lap, it giggled, "Mokona will sleep with Fai and Syaoran!" before curling up and yawning. Within moments, squeaky snores were blending with Syaoran's soft breathing.

Fai smiled, running long fingers through brown hair, not flinching when he felt Kurogane come to sit next to him. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Fai whispered, "He really thought we wouldn't stay with him."

Kurogane only growled low in reply, and Fai assumed that he was agreeing.

"It almost hurts, that he wouldn't trust us. Of course," he added wickedly, "That's why Kuro-sama can't stop sulking."

Another growl was his answer, followed by a light bop on the head. They sat in silence once more.

The sound of a blade being drawn brought Fai around wide-eyed. Kurogane was holding his long dagger and rolling up a sleeve.

"Kurogane…" Fai's voice held a warning.

"You need to eat, moron."

The blade descending toward his wrist was stopped by a deceptively slim hand.

"Not now. I'll be alright until later."

His eyes had turned cold, reminding Kurogane eerily of the first days after the loss of his eye, and it was almost enough to keep him from insisting. He saw Fai's gaze slip downward to their sleeping companions, and Kurogane could almost hear his thoughts. What if they woke up? What if they saw? I can't show them what a monster I am, even though they know, they've never _seen_.

"Idiot mage," Kurogane growled, "You'll pass out if you don't drink soon."

Fai reached out a hand to still the ninja's blade again, when another hand caught his wrist. Both men started in surprise and looked down.

Syaoran was watching them, eyes still heavy with sleep. He pulled on Fai's unresisting hand, making him release Kurogane.

"Fai-san," Syaoran mumbled, "You didn't leave – none of you left, even after you found out what I had done, all the pain I caused to fulfill my wish. Do you really think that any one of us would abandon you now, just for doing what you must to stay alive?"

Fai only blinked at him, taking a few moments to process what the boy was saying.

Mokona sniffled, curling closer into the wizard's lap and muttering a sleepy, "Fai."

The blond looked almost terrified, rendered speechless by surprise and emotion. The smile he finally gave the younger boy was a bit shaky around the edges, but more real than the smiles he used to give, before Tokyo, before things had gone so wrong. And the laugh that broke free from his throat was part sob, but no one bothered to mention that.

"Alright," he sighed, "I understand. But off to bed with you, and take Mokona with you."

Syaoran opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced by a slim finger across his lips.

"Kuro-sama seems to be too fond of his self-mutilation. He'll get blood all over you if you're right underneath us like that, so shoo!" He scooped up Mokona and another set of sleepy eyes blinked open.

"Fai?"

"Sorry, Mokona, bed time – Mommy and Daddy need some time to themselves, okay?"

"Mage…" Kurogane growled over the manjuu's giggling.

"Naughty Kuro-sama," Mokona teased, jumping up to poke the ninja's cheek before retreating to Syaoran and safety. As the two turned to leave, a pair of arms wrapped around them and gave them both a brief squeeze.

"Thank you, Syaoran-kun. Goodnight, both of you."

"Goodnight, Fai-san, Kurogane-san."

"Night-night!"

Watching them until they disappeared around the doorway, Fai turned back to Kurogane, sly smirk spreading. He moved forward, settling himself quickly in the startled man's lap and purring, "Well, Kuro-daddy, now that the kids are gone, we need to occupy ourselves, and I must say, you're looking good enough to eat."

_Thwap!_

"Moron."

Even after Kurogane whapped him on the head, Fai couldn't wipe the grin off of his face.

* * *

Thanks for reading! All reviews welcomed! (Except for flames, which will be summarily dismissed and promptly deleted. :p)

-Song


End file.
